


night cravings

by Pandora_Imperatrix



Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: But everyone is fine, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Imperatrix/pseuds/Pandora_Imperatrix
Summary: Kory is a diurnal person, and she needs her beauty sleep, too bad she fell in love with a needy batboy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: fluffy emoji tumblr prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001802
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	night cravings

**Author's Note:**

> 🌹“Go get me Chinese food.” / “It’s three in the morning.”
> 
> Probably not what you expected from this prompt anon XD

“Kory?”

“Kory?”

“Kory?”

Kory was brought from her very nice dream by the sound of something crashing on the floor.

“Wadisit?” she mumbled, blinking her eyes open to find Dick opening the most fake attempt of a sheepish smile she had ever seen in her entire life.

“Sorry?”

She took a deep tired breath and threw an arm across his torso, nesting against his chest and quickly falling asleep again.

He started playing with her hair, he liked to softly pull the springs of her curls just to get the satisfaction of seeing it go back to it’s original form. Usually, she didn’t mind, she even liked it, but now, she was trying to go back to sleep, so she slapped his hand away.

“Are you awake?”

“Kory?”

“Kory?”

“Are you up, Kory?”

She mumbled a string of curses in a language Dick was happy to not understand and then opened her eyes.

“What?!”

“Go get me Chinese food.”

“Excuse-me?”

“I’m hungry.”

“Grayson, It’s three in the morning.”

“So?”

“Are you serious?”

“Kinda... I mean, I am hungry but I was also bored. Can’t sleep, my leg is hurting.”

Kory took another deep breath. The doctors told them he could act a little out of character. He had blasted his ankle in a bad fall their last mission and Dick had to get surgery. Because of his past injuries, his body had developed resistance against most of anaesthetics and they gave him something stronger. Kory thought that the side effects had wore out, but she was clearly wrong.

“I can get you something from the kitchen.”

“But I want Chinese Food.”

“And I want to go to sleep, but I can’t have that either, can I?”

“Sorry, Kory.”

“Are you?”

“A little?”

She gave him a long hard look, then her eyes dropped to his casted leg and Kory sighed, rising up.

“Wait? Where are you going?” he asked, and his confusion was so earnest that she felt her heart melting.

“Getting you some Chinese,” she said getting her pants from the floor and dressing up.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You got hurt protecting people, and you hardly get any thanks. You hardly ask for anything. And although I’s much rather sleep after spending the day sitting at the hospital chair biting my nails off, while I tried to pretend to the kids that everything was alright... I can do this one thing for you. You’ve done so much more for me.”

“Kory, you don’t owe me anything.”

“Not saying I do. I’ll be back soon” she said kissing his forehead before flying through the window.

When she came back with Chinese food from actual China instead of the weird thing that they found in San Francisco, Dick was asleep.


End file.
